


＃3   如果可以留住你的话

by biubiubiu1022



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biubiubiu1022/pseuds/biubiubiu1022
Summary: 港人每次do完就跑，约姐姐也是简单的一个短信通知，为了留住小港的喜姐姐下了不少功夫，这回可以成功留住小港过夜吗？
Relationships: Inoue Minato/Kono Junki
Kudos: 2





	＃3   如果可以留住你的话

“今晚九点我会去你那儿。”  
  
依旧是没有多余文字的短讯。  
  
纯喜伸了个懒腰，确认了一下时间，现在是下午五点，距离九点还有很长一段时间，应该可以在港人来之前完成报告。她收拾好东西，没有径直回家，而是绕了条远路去了家租碟的店。  
  
她家附近其实也有租碟店，只是今天她不想被熟人撞见。在此之前，她也不是没接触过成人电影，但专门来借却还是第一次。要不是想多学点花样，保持住港人对她的新鲜感，她也不会这么煞费苦心。她在货架间假装挑选电影，一边偷瞄成人区的情况，等到那边没人的时候，便快速闪进帘子后面的世界。众多的碟片让她不知从哪儿下手，正当她烦恼得有些头疼的时候，突然发现货架边竟然有推荐目录。发现了宝物的纯喜按着目录上的推荐，随便挑了几个她感兴趣的专题，兴高采烈地拿去柜台。  
  
纯喜站在柜台前，紧张感包裹着她，连指尖都变得冰凉。  
“那个…我想借这个…”  
她小心翼翼地将碟子递给店员，最上面的两张是普通的轻松喜剧，下面两张才是她今天的目标影片。  
大概是对用普通电影掩饰租借成人电影的惯用技俩见怪不怪了，店员面无表情地给纯喜结了帐，一直担心结账时会尴尬而悬着的心终于落了地。  
  
因为绕了远路耗费了不少时间，纯喜回到家里随便煮了个意面，糊弄过一餐。为了迎接港人，她早早洗好澡，继续一边写报告一边等待港人的到来。当敲门声响起的时候才是8点，比约好的时间早了一小时。意料之外的敲门声吓了纯喜一跳，她匆忙将桌上的av碟子胡乱塞到书本下，然后冲去给港人开门。  
  
“为什么这么早就来了？”  
“意外的提前结束了饭局，就直接过来了。说我早，可姐姐这不是已经做好准备了吗？“港人指了指只穿着单薄睡裙的纯喜，伸手把她拉近怀里，想亲吻她。  
还没完成报告的纯喜推开了港人，“抱歉，我还没写完报告，你再等我一会儿吧。”  
“那先让我亲一口，不过分吧。”说罢，他的吻还是落在了纯喜唇上。  
  
放开纯喜后，他也不知道可做什么，就倚在书房门口，默默观察着坐在电脑前工作的纯喜。洗过澡后纯喜的头发更加柔顺，长发软软地趴在她背上，她将一侧因时不时低头而从耳后垂下的头发拨至另一边。在黑发的映衬下，她洁白的皮肤好像透出了光，那是带着情欲的柔光，它勾引着港人，使他移不开眼。过去把玩纯喜身体时的快感从他记忆中翻涌而出，胸中的欲火灼烧他身体的每一个角落，掠夺走他身体里的每一滴水液，他舔了舔已然干燥的嘴唇，艰难吞咽着并不存在的口水，把身上碍事的衣服脱掉，向纯喜走去。  
  
当他的手轻轻抚上纯喜的后颈时，根本没有察觉到身后动静的纯喜被突然的抚摸吓到，但她很快意识到这抚摸是来自她所爱的港人的，紧张了一瞬的心又放松下来，她停下手头的工作，安静地接受这轻抚。

俯身靠近纯喜的港人用鼻尖轻轻蹭她的耳后。纯喜很少用香水，少女身体散发出的香甜气味就这样原原本本地钻进了港人的鼻腔，到他的肺泡，然后扩散到他最远端的血管里。他被这香气迷得有些晕，舌头不受控制一般轻轻点上纯喜的脖子。一连串蜻蜓点水式的湿软触碰，激起了纯喜心底对港人的渴望，她知道港人等不及了，而她又何尝不是呢。从港人踏进家门开始，她就想把自己全身交给港人，让他随意处置，但还未完成的工作却让她只能暂时将强烈的欲望压在心底。与港人共处一室的现实不断敲打着她的神经，明明只是简单的收尾工作，她也无法很好地集中精力。  
  
她侧身迎上港人的唇瓣，主动与港人的舌头交缠在一起，手捧着港人的脸舍不得他离开，顺着港人扶上她腰的手起身转向他时，她才看到港人已经赤裸的全身。虽然已经拥抱过这个身体很多次了，但纯喜还是害羞地低下头不敢直视港人的眼睛，血液的迅速流动让她的脸溢出红色，她轻咬下唇试图掩饰自己的喜悦和高涨的情欲。  
  
不论看多少次，港人都会因为纯喜的害羞样子兴奋。像对待一件宝物一样，他把纯喜小心翼翼地放在桌上。被润湿的薄衫紧贴着纯喜的肌肤，身体的柔美线条清晰的展现在港人面前，白色的衣服遮不住乳头的粉色。港人一颗一颗的解开纯喜的衣扣，露出她雪白的皮肤，因为大口地呼吸着空气，她的胸和腰上下起伏，与港人碰在一起又分开。两人滚烫的皮肤相互摩擦，若即若离的触碰不断刺激着肾上腺素的分泌。  
  
港人把头埋在纯喜双乳之间，柔软的乳房贴着他的脸颊轻微颤动，他亲吻着纯喜的胸，一个吸气便在雪白的皮肤上种下一颗草莓。接连不断的吻落在纯喜的胸、腹、腰、小腹上。他打开纯喜的双腿，像野兽扑食般埋头大口吮吸着纯喜的私处，原本干燥的穴口在反复舔舐下变得湿润。  
  
港人的舌尖拨弄着她身下的嫩肉，搔得她心头痒痒的，身体不由自主地扭动起来，一阵暖流充盈了她体内的甬道，小口流出的水液被港人卷走，然后吞下。  
  
纯喜被玩弄得湿漉漉的下身早已饥渴难耐，而港人却迟迟不进入，只是用勃起的阴茎在纯喜股间摩擦，受不住这般戏弄的纯喜强忍着羞涩求港人放过她：“不要再玩弄我了……我受不了了……”她越说越小声，最后几个字几乎一出口就消失在空气里。  
  
港人就是在等她求自己，这是他的坏心眼，”那姐姐你说出来，说你想要我。“  
“…….我想要你。“依旧不敢看港人的纯喜咬着唇艰难地蹦出几个字。  
“看着我，再说一次。“  
被强烈的欲望折磨得快要崩溃的纯喜眼里有了水雾，透过水雾，她看到港人一脸坏笑，又羞又气的她终究还是败给了欲望，乖乖照着港人的话做：“我想要你…minato…“  
“姐姐真听话，是好孩子呢，既然你想要的话，就满足你好了。”  
港人一手捋着纯喜的前发，一边把自己顶进纯喜，身下人挺起的腰肢让他一下就进入得很深。等待许久的纯喜在得到港人肉棒的充实后，感到一阵舒爽，满足地舒了一口气。终于得到充实的内穴像是怕港人逃走一样，死死裹住那根发热的巨物，内壁黏膜一收一张，把港人的阴茎抚慰得很舒服。

纯喜绯红的脸颊，额头上微微渗出的汗珠，还有粘在睫毛上将落未落的眼泪，这副柔弱的样子刺激着港人的神经，连他自己都没发现他顶撞的力度更大了些。猛力的顶撞让纯喜稍有不适，但她舍不得港人抽离出去，只能紧紧咬唇强忍着不让眼泪掉下来，而身体却诚实地回应着港人的搅动不断溢出水，很快两人身下就湿了一片。  
  
桌子虽然不小，但是作为做爱的场地来说，还是有些拘束。两人忘我的交合产生的撞击力震得桌上的笔和书纷纷掉落，而他们根本无暇注意这些身外之物，单纯地沉浸在做爱的极致快乐之中。纯喜起伏的喘息和偶尔忍不住发出的娇柔呻吟，落在港人的耳边，吹得他气血上涌。他撑着桌子，借桌子的力狠狠抽送着自己的巨根。  
  
也许是出浴美人太过诱人，之前一直还算温和的港人这回像是不受控的野兽，根本没有在意纯喜轻皱的眉头。而纯喜在港人的顶撞下反复体验着高潮的快感和撕裂的痛感，比起疼痛，她更难以忍受被挑起的性欲不能得到充分的满足。  
  
不得不说港人的体力实在惊人，即使是如此剧烈的做爱，他也能保持绝佳状态，全身力度只增无减。二人的欢愉持续了很久，久到纯喜都忘了自己潮吹了多少次，极致的舒爽让她眩晕，港人的名字盘旋在她恍惚的大脑中，她不知道自己是否将那名字叫出口了没有，但好像只要念叨这几个字，港人就不会离她而去。在港人最后全力泄出之后，仍留着温热的阴茎在纯喜体内。说来很怪，纯喜的汗液总是带着香气。他趴在纯喜肚子上，嗅着被汗水浸湿的湿漉漉的身体，湿热的香甜味道填满了他的鼻腔，头顶处是随着呼吸而颤动的乳房，这柔软舒适的触感让他久久不想起身，虽然不累，但他还是想多趴会儿。  
  
不过杂乱的书桌并不是什么休息的好地方，刚刚做爱做得纯喜晕头转向而忽视了桌上杂物硌着她的事实，这会儿清醒过来的头脑告诉她，她需要换个舒服点的地方。她撑着桌子起身，让港人从她身体里出来。经过书桌上的一番肆意性事，地面全是散落的书和笔。两人跪在地上收拾着残局，港人饶有兴致地确认每一本书的名字。他一直认为一个人看书的喜好可以反映这个人的性格，每确认一本书的名字就好像更靠近了纯喜一点，河野纯喜这个人的形象也在他心里更加饱满了些，不单单只是个羞涩的巨乳美人了。  
  
突然一个熟悉的封面进入了他的视野，他忍不住想逗逗纯喜：“欸~原来姐姐喜欢这种口味的片子啊~“  
原本默默在一旁收拾的纯喜一抬头，便看到港人正拿着她今天刚借的av碟子朝她笑。纯喜明知港人是故意的，却还是经不住戏弄瞬间涨红了脸，“啰嗦，快还给我。”  
“不过姐姐真是好品味，选的经典之作呢。”港人一边说着，一边凑到纯喜身边，枕着纯喜的大腿又躺了下去，“这里面的口交花样很多，不知道姐姐学会了没有，要不要实操一下？”  
其实港人凑到纯喜身边就是为了近距离欣赏纯喜窘迫脸红的样子，正如他所期盼的那样，纯喜害羞地看向别处，撅着嘴并不说话，但港人好像在她眼神中看到了一丝犹豫。  
“真、真拿你没办法。如果港人想的话…..”  
  
港人万万没想到自己的一句玩笑话，竟让纯喜当真了，不过既然美女都答应给他口了，他又有什么理由拒绝呢。他立马起身，然后在纯喜脸颊上留下一个轻快的吻。跪在他身前的纯喜双手捧着他股间的巨物，放在挺拔的双乳之间，他想，如果不是这种巨乳估计也夹不住他吧，果然巨乳美女是人间不可多得的宝物。

纯喜揉捏着自己的乳房，双乳夹着的那根巨物像是条穿行在海浪里的小船，在名为乳房的波涛间时隐时现。她能感受到夹在胸前的阳物因血液的迅速流动再次变得又硬又烫，她的乳头在揉捏下立了起来，时不时蹭上港人的大腿，敏感的乳尖受到皮肤刮蹭的刺激后，又把这刺激的电流传到她全身，让她兴奋得止不住颤抖。在感觉港人已完全立起之后，她停下了手上的动作，张嘴用舌头钩住港人阴茎的前端，一圈一圈的在那上面滑动，然后又一路舔至根部。  
  
因为是面对面，她的所有表情都会被港人看得一清二楚，这让她很难为情，于是闭着眼含住港人。也许是第一次口，还不太习惯巨大的异物进入口腔的感觉，她的眉头又皱了起来。不过很快她便适应了，舌头在肉棒与口腔少有的空隙间游走，舌下的津液汩汩分泌而出，喉咙因为被肉棒顶住无法吞咽，所有的水液就只能从她嘴角溢出，吮吸肉棒发出的水声充满色情的味道，啃咬着港人的神经。港人突然想看看纯喜的脸。他捏住纯喜的下巴，轻轻抬起她的头，“姐姐，睁眼看看我。”  
  
纯喜虽不太情愿，却还是顺着港人的心意抬眼看着上方的人。与港人目光碰在一起时，猛烈跳动的心脏快要把她冲破，她觉得无法拒绝港人的自己实在有点委屈，鼻子一酸，眼泪便从眼角滑落，但口中的搅弄仍未停下。港人被纯喜的色情模样迷晕了，跪在他面前的人口中不断滴落着水液，一双被泪水浸湿的眼睛向他闪着光芒，长发被溢出的水沾湿，贴在胸上。  
  
像是为了照顾纯喜的感受，他攀上高潮的速度比平时快了很多，他有点舍不得射在纯喜口中，于是在快要射出时匆匆从纯喜嘴里退出。不过退出得还是迟了些，从他尖端射出的浊液喷在纯喜的乳房上，弄得纯喜胸前一片狼藉。  
“抱歉，但是纯喜真的很努力了，谢谢，”被服侍得心满意足的港人心情愉悦得要飞起来，他揉了揉纯喜的头，又在她头顶落下一个轻吻。刚准备离开去找衣服，手腕却被纯喜拉住，他回过身，仍是跪坐的纯喜低着头，像是下了很大的决心，才从齿间挤出这句话，“不要走。”  
港人愣住了，他一向抗拒和其他人的亲密关系，从来不和人过夜，当然，除非是大干一整夜。拒绝的话还没出口，他就撞上了纯喜哀求的眼神，“能不能不要走？“  
“可是我不和人过夜欸，如果要留下，姐姐怕是吃不消。”  
纯喜连忙摇头，生怕回应晚了一秒，这个人就会溜走。  
“不会的，只要港人愿意，我都没问题的。”  
“原来姐姐这么舍不得我啊，那明天姐姐起不来床别怪我。“  
“…….嗯……“  
说完他便抱起纯喜进了浴室，用毛巾给她擦拭干净身子，毕竟这是他一会儿要享用的胴体，要好好对待才行。  
  
纯喜终于把港人留住了。  
能与港人多一点共处的时间让她雀跃不已，但同时也很不安，不知道自己是否能受得住港人一晚的折腾。好在这会儿港人也需要时间恢复一下体力，他们躺在床上有一搭没一搭地谈论着租av碟子的话题。纯喜听着港人从影片的拍摄手法、运镜、剪辑、到演员的演技等多种角度分析经典诞生的原因，感觉很有意思，不光是他说的内容让纯喜很感兴趣，而且这个少年在论述时，眼里闪烁的光是在他身上很少见到的纯净的光，她不由得盯着港人，心里对他的喜爱又深了些。  
  
夜晚很长，供他们缠绵的时间好像怎么也用不完。

纯喜醒来时已经忘了她是怎么睡着的了，一夜的翻云覆雨确实让她疲软，不过看到身侧熟睡的港人又让她窃喜，起码被精疲力竭的不止她一个。  
“多做几次就能把你留下的话，增强体力还是很有必要的。谢谢你给我这么快乐的一夜啊，minato~“  
话音落下一阵后，她轻轻覆上港人的唇瓣。她才刚刚触碰上港人，嘴唇便被撬开，头被按住不能动弹。她惊慌地瞪大眼睛，而港人却还是闭着眼，用舌头卷过纯喜齿间，过了好一会儿才像睡醒一样，懒散地睁开双眼，跟纯喜道了声早安。  
  
“原来他醒了啊，那刚刚我说的话岂不是都被他听见了，真是太丢人了。”  
  
港人侧身将躲进被子里的纯喜抱住，又闭上了眼，他想，抱着纯喜应该能睡个甜甜的回笼觉吧。


End file.
